General Elric
by Onyx Feloric
Summary: The Fullmetal is at war...Who knew he'd be so good at it? Ed/Roy,
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_, unfortunately...

A/N: Hello all! Enjoy this Fullmetal Alchemist fic, _General Elric_, and don't forget to review! They are always welcome!

Sincerely,

Onyx Feloric

* * *

General Roy Mustang sat at his desk, signing the slight amount of paperwork that had accumulated on his desk throughout the day. He'd long since discovered that if he did the small amount of paperwork on his desk in the morning, he wouldn't have to sit at his desk the entire day. Of course, the lieutenant had told him that years before, but it didn't have the same profound affect that discovering it on his own had. Though the 'I told you so' lecture from Hawkeye wasn't the most pleasant thing to witness.

Signing the last of his paperwork for the day, he stood up and stretched his arms. Walking to the window, he frowned as he looked out. It was too sunny here in Central. Miles away there was a war going on. A war that didn't need to be fought, but was anyway. He had sent home more notices of death to families than he'd ever thought possible. This time the enemy was evenly matched with them. That, if anything, scared him the most.

The enemy knew alchemy. Oh no, they weren't near as skilled as Central's State Alchemists, but they still had the ability. In the past, alchemists could walk the field of battle unchallenged, but this time, they had to deal with almost a mirror image of their power. Roy frowned deeper. There were fellow alchemists he knew on the fields of battle. There was one in particular that shouldn't have been sent anyway. The Fullmetal Alchemist.

Yes, Edward Elric was called away to the battle field due mostly to his reputation as a one of the most powerful alchemists the State had in its possession. Another was the fact that Edward was extremely hard to keep under control in Central. The Fuhrer had specifically requested Edward's presence. Much to his surprise, Ed had smirked and gracefully accepted the duty.

Roy had been stumped at Ed's reaction and had argued with the boy. Ed had simply given one of his devious smiles and patted him on the cheek patronizingly, reassuring him that it was something he wanted to do. Ed was too young to understand what he was getting into and that, in part, was what thought drove him to distraction.

Roy was a seasoned veteran of war and knew the consequences of being in battle. What Ed was facing was probably more horrifying than anything he'd ever faced. Sure he'd seen and done some gruesome things, but Edward was facing alchemists as well. That had to account for something.

The only thing keeping his spirits somewhat high was the fact that all members of his squadron on the lines had to have death notices sent to him first. So far Ed's hadn't crossed his desk and there was no one else on the field from his command. Hopefully, Ed would be getting a reprieve soon. Ed had been on the field of battle since the war's beginnings, and as such, probably a commander of some unit.

Each unit consisted, anymore, of regular foot soldiers and at least one alchemist, with three being most appropriate. The alchemists' responsibility centered on doing everything in their power to protect the foot soldier's around them, as well as stopping any enemy alchemist. In reality, one unit comprised of all alchemists would be ideal, but the fact that there weren't that many in service made such a dream exactly that. Ed would be in charge of his own unit, making him at least the one alchemist, depending on how many were at his area, which, Roy knew to be little.

From the latest letter sent to his office by the Fullmetal, he was on the front lines in the harshest area. That was no doubt due to his own request, or if not, the Fuhrer's. Roy sat down and grabbed the letter from his drawer. It read:

_Mustang,_

_As of right now, I'm on the front lines in the Buleon district of Sancresia, which, I'm sure you know, is the most volatile area. Lucky me, eh? Well, there's not much to say being as we're at a standstill. Apparently diplomacy is going to give it a try, but it won't work. If it hasn't before, it sure as hell won't now, but I don't want to sound pessimistic._

Roy couldn't help but smile at this. He could clearly see the blonde face as if he were speaking it to him right now.

_I'm doing fine, I guess. At least I'm not any more disfigured than I already am. Heh. Don't work your lazy ass too hard. I'll see you and the crew when I get back._

_- Ed_

That was Ed for you; never tell you what was going on. Roy looked at the slight red smudge on the corner of the parchment and sighed. Blood. At least he hoped it wasn't the Fullmetal's, like he would tell them anyway. He folded the paper and set it back in the drawer that held all his letters.

Roy stood up and opened his door. Riza looked up at him with a soft smile on her face. "Did you get your paperwork done?"

Mustang rolled his eyes and handed her the small stack. "Yeah. I'm gonna grab a bite to eat. Coming?"

Riza frowned. "No. I've got some things to finish up here."

"I'll grab you something." At her nod he passed by the desks and disappeared out into the hallway.

Riza sighed lightly as she proceeded to put the paperwork in it's proper place. She almost hated seeing him so docile. She hadn't had to point a gun at him in months! Though she liked the fact that he was getting his paperwork done on time, she still wished he had some fight in him about it. Hopefully Ed would get back soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Alright, once again, I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

A/N: I have gotten some great reviews for this fic, so I've decided to go ahead and post the second chapter a little earlier than I anticipated. I hope that you enjoy this brief look at the new, and improved if I must say so myself, Edward Elric.

Sincerely,

Onyx Feloric

* * *

Ed groaned as the medic poured alcohol onto his neck. "You know, Colonel Elric, you shouldn't go about getting your throat slashed, hm?" For some reason that Ed couldn't fathom, the stupid medic was fond of teasing him, especially when he was in the medical tent for a wound.

"Oh, yeah. I walked right up and asked the bastard to try and cut my head off." His teeth grit as the man poured more alcohol over the wound.

The man chuckled and sighed. "I'm sure. Alright, Colonel, no more talking. I'm going to put in stitches, so try not to move." He put on a pair of gloves and took the waiting thread and needle from his attendant.

Ed eyed it with suspicion. "I'll ask you that when I do the same to you."

The man chuckled again and nodded to his other two attendants. "Hold him down." He watched as the young colonel closed his strange gold eyes and relax his body. Personally, he was glad he closed those eyes. In fact, he couldn't stand them. There was something behind them that spoke of knowledge someone his age shouldn't know and he hated seeing that. He took a deep breath and approached the young man's neck.

In truth, the wound was deep, though, luckily, not deep enough to cause too much concern. The boy's body was completely relaxed, something he was quite unused to from his other patients. "Alright, Colonel, I'm going to begin. Once I start I'm not going to stop."

The boy smirked. "I know you're just itching to stab that thing into me, so let's get it the hell over with."

The doctor frowned and went about his task. The third attendant held his head still in a firm grip, golden, blood-stained locks falling out of it's custom braid. He lined up the wound and with precision pierced the needle through skin, feeling the slight wince from the boy. No. Colonel Edward Elric was a man now.

The doctor did his work quickly for both the sake of his patient as well as the fact that he was probably needed elsewhere. Only once he was finished wrapping the fresh linens around his neck did his open his golden eyes. They were slightly out of focus for only a second before quickly readjusting. The doctor smirked. "Don't do any yelling, Colonel, unless you want me to stitch you up again."

The young colonel smirked back. He wasn't dumb. Talking moved the throat muscles and that, in turn, could possibly open up the wound anew. Colonel Elric slid off the table and put on his trademark red jacket with the help of one of his assistants. He flipped out his hair and grabbed his gun off the other table, quickly sliding it into its holster on his hip. Of all the State Alchemists the doctor had seen, this one was the only one out of uniform, but he supposed that encouraged the other soldiers. Elric gave a soft smile. "Thanks." His soft whisper was left on the air as he left the tent.

The doctor frowned lightly as his assistants cleaned off the table in prep for the next patient to storm in. Colonel Edward Elric was not one to be trifled with. He'd heard about his heroics on the battlefield along with his ingenuity. The fact that one of the most powerful State Alchemists was on the front lines gave hope to those fighting as well as himself. Since the Colonel got to the front lines and taken main command of the forces, there hadn't been as many dead and wounded coming through his doors. If anything, that was a very good sign.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave reviews!

Onyx Feloric


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

A/N: Hello all! I have had a few reviews wanting me to make the chapters longer and, while I do love longer chapter's as well, I think that these scenes need to have their very own page. When I wrote the original, the fic was in one document, but each section felt as if it needed to end, so now that I have that opportunity, I am going to take it. I think it also adds a bit of suspense when leaving the reader dangling at the edge of a giant cliff. While we all hate that, we do secretly love it as well, so forgive me the shorter chapters. Speaking of reviews, thank you to those who have been kind enough to leave reviews! It really makes my day when I see that I have a review, so if you are new to this fic, I always love reviews!

Now, I will leave you to the next chapter. Enjoy!

Sincerely,

Onyx Feloric

* * *

Brigadier General Grande kept his face a stoic mask when he saw the Fullmetal heading his way. The white bandages around his neck were dotted with blood from his wound and the fact that he was up and seemingly fine made the man almost shudder. There were very few who could survive a wound like that and live to talk about it, let alone walk around as if nothing happened. The metal arm, visible due to the face the sleeve had been violently ripped off in battle, reflected harshly off the lamplight of their makeshift command post as he approached. Instantly, the few faces brightened upon seeing the young Colonel.

His golden locks had somewhat broken free from it's customary braid and were spilling around his shoulders. He pulled the ribbon and proceeded to brush it out with his fingers while speaking softly. "I can't talk to much or my wound will reopen. What'd I miss?" He quickly began redoing his braid, his strange golden eyes focused solely on them.

The Brigadier General cleared his throat. "As we know, negotiations did not go as planned, so we need to come up with a plan to get to the central part of the city. This is where the leading members of the enemy forces are stationed and once they are taken out it will only be a matter of time before we can officially declare victory in our favor. I don't care how we do it, but it needs to be done soon. Any ideas?" All eyes looked to the Fullmetal, whose gold eyes were looking at the map intensely.

His braid redone, his metal finger went to the map and he slowly traced patterns throughout the city. He nodded slowly. "We'll go this route." The commanders followed his finger to the center of the city.

Another Colonel frowned. "How do you know this'll work, Colonel Elric? We have no idea how their forces are scattered about."

"This route here is the main route and this is where they will put the bulk of their men. There counting on the fact that we want to take the city as fast as we can and this main route leads straight to its center. We currently have them surrounded on all sides which makes escape hardly feasible without alchemic help, which we have already taken care of. These smaller passageways will be less guarded since they have not near enough men to hold all of them." He swallowed thickly as pain flared in his throat, but held it back. "This path is the most complicated, but it's the one they wouldn't count on us taking. We'll also need a distraction from the outside to draw out their forces away from the center. If we send small groups, with at least one alchemist in each, whatever's left of their troops will have to split up to fight. If we all go the same route from the beginning, there is a chance they could overpower us. Us splitting up will increase our chances of at least one team making it to the center, even if it's not the main team. Once the groups have entered the city, we can all meet up at this point at a specific time and then proceed into the central city." Fullmetal looked back up at the General. "As long as we have a distraction from the outside, using most of our forces, our chances of reaching the central of the city are decent. I imagine all their alchemists, but a few to guard the leaders, will be at the walls as well, making our mission even more likely to succeed."

The Brigadier General ran the plan through his mind. "What about getting those groups into the city?"

Edward looked at the map again. "There are sewage drains at these points around the city. If we focus the outside distraction towards the city gates, their troops should center there, giving a chance of access through those drains by a few squads. Although, it will have to be done quickly and quietly. If any of the rebels see the squad, they must be silenced. If they spread word to the front gates, the mission could be in jeapordy." The General nodded. "The main group can tunnel beneath the city and come up here. With mostly alchemists, it won't be too difficult to achieve. This location should also be fairely deserted once our troops hit the front gates. We can decide the exact time to meet in the city once we know the time to move."

It was the only plan they had so far. The General ran everything through his mind again and nodded. "Alright, Colonel. We'll need the strongest of us in the main team that tunnels under the city. Colonel Marcus, Therow, Jameson, Vilwin, Sypher, Andrews, and Ronvol, I want you to pick ten of your men and get me your list by tomorrow morning. We'll strike two days from now. I'll have specifics for you at 6.00 am. Dismissed. Stay, Fullmetal."

A few of the Colonel's gave Ed a pat on the back before they disappeared to their tents for the night. Once they were gone, Ed closed his eyes in pain and leaned against the table. The Brigadier General grabbed a chair. "Sit, Fullmetal." The blonde did not protest to the momentary mercy. Grande frowned. "You will be in charge of the main team, Fullmetal, so take the next day to get as much rest as possible. With six alchemists, you should have no trouble breaking through into the city."

Grande turned to the night air, his hands crossed behind his back at ease. "You are well aware of what victory means here, Fullmetal. If we win here, the rest is simply clean up and we can all go home. You will be the first out of here, Fullmetal." The Brigadier General turned around and looked into strange golden eyes. "From this moment forth, you are hereby promoted to Fullmetal Alchemist, General Edward Elric."

Ed's eyes widened, clearly caught off guard. "W-why?"

Grande allowed himself to smile for once. "You are my best strategist, Fullmetal, and I feel that it needs to be honored as so." He turned away and looked into the night. "The Fuhrer had doubts about your capability as a soldier, but you've proven yourself over and over again that you are worthy of such an honor. You've been in this war from start to finish, never requesting leave and that takes courage and it gives heart to the men who follow you. Your command has been the turning point in almost every battle we've faced and your ingenuity has proven itself time and time again." He turned back, his stoic mask back on. "I believe that I've given enough explanation. Go and get some rest. Dismissed."

* * *

A/N: As always, if you haven't read above, I love reviews!


End file.
